House Haunters
by Karree Elaine
Summary: PART OF THE POST 'PREVAILING PAIR' ONE-SHOT SERIES. When the Burkhardt family goes house hunting to find a new home just like any family would, things don't turn out like they plan. Set a year after 'Prevailing Pair'.


A/N: Since some asked that I keep going with these post series one-shots, here you go. Hope it makes you smile!

House Haunters

Nick POV: He absolutely loved his family, but sometimes...they were enough to make him pull his hair out. Especially with all of them stuck in that tiny loft. Nick had decided that an eighteen month old Grimm daredevil and a three year old Hexenbiest needed space and maybe a yard, else their parents would snap.

Between his salary and Adalind's consulting fees, they had a chance to buy more of a home, but who had time to go house hunting. Sure, he'd use all that spare time he had as a Grimm after being a cop all day, he thought sarcastically. Then there was HW and their fight against a Wesen attempt to overthrow every major government in the known world. After Nick's actions to get Diana back had robbed the movement of Eve as a weapon, he agreed to fight their fight but only on his own terms. Meisner had collaborated with Nick to take down several cells of The Black Claw in the US, Trubel was currently working aboard doing the same, and even Adalind had contributed from time to time with information and expertise.

One of those cells here in Portland included the Mayor who had been endorsed by Capitan Renard. Nick and Renard's interaction was a strained relationship, with Nick being married to Adalind and the stepfather of Renard's daughter. However Sean had seemed sincerely humbled by the thought of his being unknowingly party to The Black Claw's agenda. Since then, Nick and him had been on better terms which Nick didn't take for granted. All these missions had kept Nick away from his family more than he wanted to be and definitely didn't leave time for finding a new home.

Adalind was going on and on about a 'fabulous place' in the middle of town, but it wasn't Nick's idea of safe. "Babe, that won't work. We need a more defensive location. Perhaps someplace isolated or at least a place with good line of sight," he finished.

"Oooh, sounds lovely and homey," she replied with sarcasm. Adalind rolled her eyes. "Look, I know we have to be safe and aware at all times, but we also need an actual home, not another factory."

Kelly and Diana we're sleeping in their bunk beds in the main room. Kelly's bottom bunk had baby safe side bumpers. It wasn't a great setup but Kelly had escaped a crib in under one year of age. His mother called him Houdini. Nick sighed. They both needed rooms of their own. He knew Adalind was right.

Pushing aside the listings they had spread out on the bed, he wrapped an arm around Adalind's waist pulling her to him. "You're right, I know. It would be wonderful to have a little more privacy," he responded reaching up to caress one of her breasts through her shirt. Adalind arched slightly giving him better access and Nick captured her mouth in a hungry kiss. Between lack of time and the kids always being around, Nick was starved for their wild uninhibited sex life from when Kelly was young. Adalind seemed as eager as he, as she climbed into his lap and straddled his hips.

Lifting her head from their kiss, she looked into his eyes through heavy passion laden eyelids. "I'll try to find something that's the best of both worlds before we go look at it," she said breathlessly as she ground her hips against him. Then all thoughts gave way to need.

* * *

Sitting at his desk opposite Hank, Nick blew out one long breath as he ran his hand through his hair. This house situation seemed to loom bigger than the threat of a world run by Wesen which HW was trying to prevent. At least that was how frustrating it was to Nick.

"What's up? You don't seem to get this rattled over much anymore, and for good reason," Hank inquired with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"We need a house, but with so much at stake, it can't just be any old three bedroom with a white picket fence," Nick finished in a sarcastic scoff.

"The kids getting to you?" Hank asked knowingly.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean both Kelly and Diana are active and being very 'gifted' doesn't help," Nick tried to explain, "especially in such a confined space as the loft." Then Nick started again with confusion, "Wait, you don't have kids Hank. How come you seem to know?"

"True _I_ don't have any kids, but after four marriages, you have to imagine at least one of my former wives did. Number three had two children of her own when we were married," Hank explained. "They were great kids too, and I would have stuck it out if I loved their mother as much as I liked them," he finished with a slightly sad smile. It struck Nick that Hank missed having children of his own and it made Nick feel ungrateful taking for granted being so blessed.

Just then Nick's phone started to vibrate, and taking it out he read 'Adalind' on the screen. "Yeah, babe, what is it?" He inquired defaulting to his casual term of endearment.

"Nick, I think I've found it. There was this CEO from a big company here in Portland that was very paranoid about his security. So much so, that when he was found dead of a heart attack by his housekeeper last Monday morning, they figured he had been dead three days without discovery," Adalind explained with her usual irreverent no nonsense attitude. "Our firm is handling his estate and the house is part of it. Of course I'm not handling this personally or I wouldn't be able to consider purchasing it. The price is a little more than we wanted to spend but the place seems to be a fortress of the type you like." Nick was worried about the 'more than we wanted to spend' part. Adalind's tastes were more expensive than his.

"Can you meet me there in an hour?" She asked after hearing his hesitation.

"Ok, but if this is too expensive, that will be the end of it. You sure you want to get your hopes up?" Nick was trying to hold his ground here.

"Couldn't hurt to look, and besides you forget I'm skilled in negotiation, which is one of my best assets," she replied handling him and he knew it. He should refuse to go, but Adalind was only looking out for their family.

"Ok, one hour. What's the address?" He would play along for now, Nick thought.

Adalind POV: They had met the real estate agent at the appointed time, bringing Diana and Kelly along. It wasn't ideal to have the kids, but Rosalee was already at the shop and Monroe was out on a call. The agent was a calculating woman of middle age, was well dressed and Adalind knew she had her work cut out. Nick was aloof seeming unconvinced as well but Adalind was more concerned with the shrewd agent leading them around. Diana followed Kelly as he toddled everywhere so he didn't get into trouble.

After seeing the whole house, Adalind knew this was the one. Now, just how was she going to make it happen, she wondered. She tried not to show her enthusiasm.

When they had circled back to the two-story open entry, the agent set reader glasses on the bridge of her nose. Looking down at her notes on the listing, she quoted a price $100,000 over what they had agreed was their top number. Adalind saw Nick look incredulous and open his mouth to protest, then suddenly his eyes were drawn up. Adalind followed his look and caught her breath as she thought Kelly strikes again. He had climbed onto the top of the banister along the open staircase as if he would slide down butt first. Diana rounded the upstairs corner looking for him just as Kelly lost his hold and fell. A sharp "Oh!" escaped Adalind's lips, as Diana, eyes aglow, caught him about four feet off the floor. The older woman whipped her head around and witnessed Kelly floating in the air before he gently lowered to the floor.

Adalind saw Nick, mouth agape, look from Kelly to the other woman who had her back to him. Swallowing, Adalind wondered what would happen next, until a devious idea came to her. "Oh my God, my poor little Kelly," she started in her best concerned mamma's voice. She ran to him and scooped him up while turning to the agent with what she hoped was a shocked face saying, "Did you see that? What was that?" Adalind watched Nick's mouth snap shut into a thin line of disapproval, but she continued her act. Looking around like she was searching for an answer, Adalind asked, "Is this house haunted?" Nick's head tilted and his eyes narrowed trying to figure out where she was going with this. "I mean has anyone ever died in this house?" Adalind inquired knowing the answer perfectly well.

The agent turned hugh eyes to her and stared, then slowly looked down at her notes and stuttered in a shaky voice, "I...I...think the previous owner was found dead that's why the house is for sale."

"Well, that explains a few things, " Adalind responded in her best offended voice. Then marching over to the startled agent she pointed an accusatory finger at the woman's notes and asked, "Is that listed in the seller's disclosure? I'm a lawyer and I can tell you if my son had sustained any bodily harm, you would have a gigantic lawsuit on your hands." She was laying it on thick and the woman seemed to snap out of her shock at the word 'lawsuit'. Nick seemed unable to stop a grin that crept up on his face that he covered with a fist as if he was contemplating the situation while he shook his head. Adalind knew what he'd call her later, incorrigible! "I think this house should be removed from the market until the disclosure can be updated or you can prove no one is in danger here," Adalind finished in her firmest voice she used in negotiations.

Adalind saw the woman register the possible loss of a hefty commission as she quickly responded, "I'm not sure that's really necessary." Adalind had her right where she wanted her and knew it.

"Then I'm certain someone will be hearing from me. I hope you retain a good law firm," Adalind wrapped her up with a bow as if she were a present to Adalind's family. She might squirm but she would not get away, Adalind told herself.

With resignation, the agent dropped her eyes to the floor, "Okay. What can we do for you to make up for this?" Adalind smiled.

(One month later)

It was their first night in their wonderful new home and the kids were asleep each in their own large bedroom. Nick and Adalind crept downstairs to their new gourmet kitchen to toast with champagne.

"To my wife. Who scared that poor woman half to death first in believing this house was haunted and then second that she would get sued for eventhing she had," Nick held his glass up with a smirk.

"And got us a fabulous deal because of it," she countered ignoring his sarcasm. Nick shook his head.

"Incorrigible!" He said for at least the second time. He took their wine glasses and put them by the sink then he pressed her up against their large marble topped island. His eyes said he approved even if his words didn't. "Are you ready to use this kitchen properly?" His voice was husky and his hands were insistent.

"See, I knew you would like the kitchen," she teased.


End file.
